El Genjutsu de Itachi
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando no dejan leer a Itachi de manera pacifica? Akatsuki lo descubrira por las malas


**N**unca se han preguntado, ¿Y si Itachi hubiera sumergido a todos los Akatsuki en un genjutsu? Bien, aquí les tengo la respuesta.

Un moreno esta en la sala común de Akatsuki, tratando de leer, pero no puede, la razón es muy simple, sus *compañeros*, están haciendo mucho ruido y el no se puede concentrar como dios, o Jashin sama, manda.

Deidara se esta peleando con Sasori sobre el verdadero arte, mientras ignora a Tobi.

Hidan le esta gritando a Kakuzu que le cosa una parte que le falta del abdomen, la cual el tesorero mismo cerceno.

Pein esta discutiendo de algún asunto con Konan, la peliazul le da una fuerte bofetada.

Zetsu esta tratando de morder el cuello de Kisame, pero este no se deja, no todavía.

El heredero del Sharingan ya esta harto, se levanta de su lugar en la sala, ante tal procedimiento, todos lo miran, eso es lo que quiere.

-Mangekyou Sharingan – esa extraña forma aparece en los ojos del Uchiha y pronto todos caen al suelo, desmayados.

***D**eidara*

El rubio se encuentra en la oscuridad, hasta que abre los ojos y mira que esta en su habitación.

-Estupido Uchiha, me duele la cabeza – se reincorpora de la cama, siente en su pecho un peso que no debería de sentir.

Bajo su mirada a su pecho y abrió con cuidado su capa.

-¡Jodido Uchiha! – grito a todo pulmón, y esque Itachi había vuelto realidad su peor pesadilla….Le había puesto senos!

*Kisame*

El de tes azulada se encuentra en la cocina, mira todo con normalidad, cuando de repente salen columnas de platos sucios y la potente voz de Konan se escucha.

-Kisame, te toca lavar los platos hoy.

-Pero son un chingo!!

-No me levantes la voz, además, te toca y punto.

-Pero son muchos – unas cascaditas le salen de los ojos.

Ciertamente, Kisame era un poco flojo, solo se ponía a trabajar cuando se trataba de matar a alguien.

-Que malo eres conmigo Itachi-san.

*Kakuzu*

El tesorero se siente bastante cómodo, se remueve un poco en lo que supone es su cama, de a poco en poco va abriendo sus ojos hasta ver el techo de su habitación, baja la mirada hasta llegar a sus sabanas y….

-Waaaaaaa!!!, Mierda, Itachi, sácame de aquí!! – el cuarto del tesorero tiene posters de Hidan, incluso la colcha y sabanas tienen caritas de Hidan y también un peluche del albino, el cual esta a su lado.

*Zetsu*

El hombre planta esta sentado en una mesa de lo que parece ser un buen restaurante. Ya ha llegado su platillo principal, el mesero va descubriendo el plato hasta que….Aparece la cabeza de Hidan en el plato con guarnición al lado.

-Jodete, estupida planta

Zetsu blanco se echa a llorar al igual que el negro.

*Sasori*

El titiritero se encontraba aturdido, cuando se dio cuenta estaba detrás de un vidrio, bajo su mirada y nota que tiene un vestido de color rosa pastel, estilo princesa, miro a un lado para ver un letrero que decía: "Se vende".

-Uchiha!! – en la parte de arriba había un letrero que decía "Barbie"

*Pein*

El líder de Akatsuki esta en un lugar que desconoce, puede ver una sombra pequeña que corre hacia el, pero no logra diferenciarla.

La pequeña sombra sigue corriendo, cada vez se acerca mas hacia el, ya puede verlo bien….es el Jinchuriki del nueve colas, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Papi!! – el pequeño rubio salto encima de el.

-¿Papi? Yo nunca he tenido hijos – el pelinaranja esta sonrojado y con los ojos en espiral.

-Itachi! ya veras cuando salga de este Genjutsu!!

*Konan*

La joven kunoichi esta en la cocina de la cueva, siente que algo pasa por sus pies, inmediatamente se sube a una mesa.

Mira por todos lados, hasta que lo encuentra.

Un pequeño ratoncito blanco de ojos rojos miraba desde abajo a la peliazul.

-Kyaaaaa!! Un ratón!! – rápidamente se sube a la mesa.- Itachi por favor sácame de aquí!!

*Hidan*

El albino va abriendo los ojos de poco en poco, siente algo de brisa en, ejem, sus partes nobles, mira hacia abajo, no tiene pantalones y esta sin ropa interior.

-Menos mal que no hay nadie cerca – en eso una horda de fans aparecen y encierran al albino en un círculo (Si, yo también estaba ahí XD junto con Anni y Laila) con cámaras fotográficas, celulares, video cámaras, etc.

-Jodanse todas!! – el jashinista gritaba mientras se cubría su *hombría* con una mano y con la otra hacia señas obscenas a las fanáticas.

* * *

Mientras en la sala, casi todos los akatsuki estaban como desmayados, tirados en el suelo, solo Itachi y "Tobi" estaban de pie.

El de la mascara naranja estaba regañando a su alumno.

-Itachi, joder, no es posible que por que no te dejen leer metas en un genjutsu a todos.

-Hmp, _de no ser por que tenía activado el sharingan, lo hubiera torturado._ – En eso solo podía pensar el moreno, mientras su sensei le hablaba al aire prácticamente.

-Bien, ahora, dime que no lo volverás a hacer, mocoso.

-No, sensei, no lo volveré a hacer – dice con poco interés.

-Buen chico, dejemos descansar a estos ineptos – el Uchiha legendario se fue, dejando a Itachi en la sala con los demás.- Pero antes de que te retires, colócalos en una posición cómoda.

-Grrr, bien, ya voy – El Uchiha mas joven coloca a Deidara sobre Sasori, mas específicamente sobre su pecho (que me perdonen las fans del MadaDei).

A Hidan sobre el pecho de Kakuzu, con las piernas entrelazadas.

A Zetsu con Kisame, abrazados.

Y por ultimo a Pein con Konan encima del sofá.

-Listo – procede a retirarse.

**Y**ush =D termine, espero les guste.

Sobre mi fic de "Trillizos", tardare un poco, me castigaron, así que no podré actualizar en unos meses.

Pero no se aguiten, verán que agarrare la computadora de mi abuelo o de alguien y lo terminare kukukuku.

Bye


End file.
